


Of All the Lucky

by Hardykat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape References, Strong sexual content, mentions of alcohol use and drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky just wants his friends back. Will he pull them out of the Nexus clutch or get sucked into it?</p>
<p>Main Characters: Lucky Cannon/Nexus<br/>Other Characters: NXT Season 2 Rookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story idea is mine. Lucky, the Rookies and Nexus belong to FCW/WWE and themselves. Story involves the following: strong sexual content, rape references, kidnapping, mentions of alcohol use and drug use
> 
> Notes: Story takes place during NXT Season 2. Nexus is still together with the original lineup (minus Daniel Bryan). Lucky Cannon is still a part of FCW.

_The Homecoming_

The Nexus was coming home. Back to where it all began: NXT. They say it’s to evaluate the Season Two rookies, but for what? After the Season 2 Pros put a stomping on the S2 rookies to squash any potential uprising, it was doubtful that any of them would be stupid enough to try it. So why are they really here?

            Lucky Cannon along with the other S2 rookies look up to see the members of Nexus enter the already small locker room.

            “Well now, this brings back memories.” Wade announces. His fellow Nexus members chuckle behind him.

            Lucky brushes away the urge to roll his eyes at the Season 1 winner. He never did like Barrett. Even when he was in the trenches with the other rookies, he acted as if he was above everyone else. A general consensus was that no one really liked him passed his wrestling ability…or so Lucky thought. His blue eyes shift over to three men he though were his friends: Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and Darren Young, or as he was known among the small group by his first name, “Fred”. They once thought the same things. Now they follow Barrett around like his personal army and destroy who or what gets in his way. Especially Justin. Wade uses him as the devastating exclamation point to all of Nexus’ rampages. His 450 splash has put a few people on the injured list.

            “Hey,” Percy “Showtime” Watson says to Wade. “Now we don’t want any trouble ‘round here ya dig?”  He ends his statement with a nervous laugh.

            “Relax Percy.” Wade responds in a sickening upbeat voice. “We’re only here to wish you luck in your matches tonight.”

            A snort is heard coming from Husky Harris, “Yeah.”

            Two sets of brown and one set of green eyes return the gaze to Lucky. Their stone expressions almost make it hard for the Season 2 rookie to keep up this kind of contact.  The stare down doesn’t go unnoticed by Wade.

            “Let’s go.” He orders the rest of Nexus.

            The group files out of the locker room with no objections.

            “Lucky! Where are you- hey man, that train is gone.” Percy calls out to Lucky when he sees him about to follow.

            “Yeah.” Mike McGillicutty agrees. “They’re so far up Wade’s ass that they’re not going to listen.”

            Eli Cottonwood shakes his head and frowns. “Bad idea.”

            “I have to try. I know they wouldn’t give up on me.” Lucky replies before leaving the room. He jogs quickly to catch up with them when he spots Nexus going into their private dressing room.

            “Hey…hey Justin! Heath! Fred! Wait up!”

            “Take care of that.” Wade sternly tells the younger members before entering the room. They wait outside, not making a move to meet up with their former friend.

            “What do you want, Rookie?” Darren spits out with distain when Lucky finally catches up.

            “Rookie? My name is Lucky, _Fred_.” Lucky responds, a little taken aback at how he is addressed. “What happened to you guys?”

            All three Nexus members laugh.

            “Man, get out of here.” Darren says. “Go back to your little dressing room and pretend that you’re good enough to play with the big boys.”

            It takes all of Lucky’s willpower not to slug him in the jaw. He knows that Darren has an ego, but he’s never been dumb enough to pull it on him.

            “I just want the rational thinking dudes who are supposed to be my friends back.”

            “We never stopped being rational.” Heath drawls out. “We were just ‘lucky’ enough to take an opportunity.”

            “By being Barrett’s puppets? Come on! Don’t play me like that.”

            Lucky couldn’t believe this conversation. They’re acting as if Wade is their savior!

            “You never really lost us.” Justin’s calmness set Lucky’s nerves on edge. The coldness in his dark green eyes doesn’t help either. He steps uncomfortably closer to the taller man. “All you have to do is get,” He uses his index finger to draw line down the front of Lucky’s t-shirt to the word on his shirt. “lucky too. “

            Lucky stands there dumbfounded as Justin, Heath and Darren disappear into the dressing room. Maybe everyone is right. They are too gone to save.

           


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for notes.

_Battle Royal_

Nexus suddenly enters the ring during the Battle Royal between the Pros and the Rookies. At first it looks like to help the rookies; however they end up attacking everyone! One moment Lucky is fighting Otunga, the next he’s getting jumped by Darren Young from behind. The two men toss him over the top rope and onto the padded floor. The impact when hitting the floor knocks the air out of him. Darren jumps from the apron. He pulls Lucky up to his knees by his long hair.

“You don’t get anywhere being the good guy.” Darren spits into his ear before shoving him face first back to the mat.

_Later that night…_

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Mike decides to not press any more. He and Lucky continue the drive in silence.  He wasn’t really friends with Heath, Justin and Fred, but he knows enough to question their peculiar changes. Lucky is his friend and he’s concerned that he’s fighting a loosing battle. Lucky’s a tough guy, but sometimes his goal to do good gets his feelings hurt.

“Something’s not right about this.” He hears Lucky say. “You just can’t turn your back on everything thing. Or on people that care.”

“Maybe they’re not who you thought they were. People sometimes do questionable things to achieve their goals.”

The car ride falls into silence again. Soon, they reach their destination: a motel. Not one of the best, but it’s close to the airport. Just as he opens the door to get out, Lucky’s iPhone sounds off. A scowl appears on his face when he sees the caller id.

“What do you want?” he answers.

“Hey buddy.” Heath responds in his smooth southern style. “How’s the face?”

Heath laughs softly. In the background Lucky hears companion snickers.

“I’m hanging up now.” , he warns.

“Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you. You know? Like old times.”

“After what Nexus did in the ring?”

“Fred got caught up in the moment. He says he’s sorry.”

Darren says in the background, “No, I’m not.” He gets a smack for his troubles.

“Yeah,” Heath continues. “Fred’s sorry.”

Mike raises an eyebrow when he sees Lucky do an eye roll.

“Seriously though, I miss hanging out with you. We all do.”

The dark haired man can’t help but smile. That’s what he’s looking for. He knew he hadn’t lost them totally!

“Same here.” Lucky says.

“Well you know we can have that time back.” Heath tells him. “It can be like old times.”

“What? You thinking about leaving Nexus?”

“No. How about you come join us?”

Lucky sighs in disappointment. He really thought he was getting somewhere.

“Heath, dude….no. I’m not going to do that.”

Lucky makes another attempt to end the call, but Heath says something that makes his blood run cold.

“Stop pretending you’re such a good boy. We all know you’re far from one.” A chuckle follows. “I know what happened that night...”

And then silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for notes.

_The results are in… Lucky Cannon-#5_

Lucky couldn’t believe it. After he’s been through and done, he doesn’t get higher that the number 5 position. He tries to put on a brave face, but how can you be happy with #5?   

_FCW Show_

“5th place huh? That must really hurt.”

Lucky clenches his jaw and narrows his blue eyes at Justin Gabriel as he approaches him. His ranking on Tuesday is still a sore spot for him. And not to mention, his Twitter timeline, his Facebook and MySpace were being bombarded by idiots ragging on him. Oh how he wishes he could really tell them how he felt.

“What do you want, Justin?” Lucky doesn’t even bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. He looks over the other man’s shoulder to see that Justin brought David Otunga with him. Great…this night’s getting better and better, he thinks.

“I just wanted to pay a visit to a friend. What’s wrong with that?’ is Justin’s innocent reply.

Lucky’s eyes flicker from Justin to Otunga then back to Justin. Warning signals are screaming in his head.

“Friend? Yeah, sure.” Lucky says in a sarcastic tone. “You walked away remember? Don’t let the door hit ya on the way out.”

Lucky starts to gather his things. He’s tired and cranky and didn’t feel like dealing with ex-friends.

“Oh that’s too bad.” Justin leans against the side of the row of lockers. “I told Wade that you would be a great addition to Nexus.”

“What part of go away are you not understanding? Did Wade con you out of your common sense too?” He storms over to Justin and doesn’t stop until he’s almost nose to nose. “I will never let myself be led around by an overbearing, egotistical, jack-“

Suddenly Lucky’s grabbed from behind! Before he can even struggle, Justin’s fist connects with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he coughs and gags for air, he’s tossed to the ground.

“I got it from here.”

Otunga leaves the locker room. Justin makes sure to lock the door behind him. He turns around to see Lucky slowly getting to his feet.

“I’m sorry that I had to do that,” Justin calmly tells him as he walks over. “but you were being difficult. Now…”

His foots catches Lucky’s side with a middle kick. The already attacked man grunts in pain as he again falls to the floor.

“Weak…” Justin growls out. “Pathetic…”

He kicks Lucky again in the same spot. This time, the force throws him onto his back.

“Is this what you do every week, Cannon? Lie on your back like a good little whore and let them screw you over and over?”

“Fuck you, man.”  Lucky spits out between coughs.

                  “You already did remember?” Justin purrs. He pulls his victim up by his long brown hair then practically hurls him into the wall. “You roughed me up pretty good that night too.”

Lucky knows the night that Justin’s referring. They all went out to some club Fred had an in on and partied hard. It was so much alcohol flowing that they were swimming in it, or at least, he did. A lot of that night is still missing to him to this day. He does remember waking up the next day in Justin’s bed with a hangover and without a stitch of clothing on. Nothing was said about that until an argument between them shortly after Justin joined Nexus brought out details.

“You know nothing happened.” Lucky snarls out. “So why are you even going there?”

SMACK!

The older man couldn’t believe that he’s still in denial of that night! So angry at him, that he throws him into the wall for a second time.

“Deny all you want, Cannon, but it did happen.” Justin is finding it hard to keep his voice stable. He presses his body against his ex-friend’s. Lucky tries to move away. The real Justin Gabriel would never do anything like this. His real friend would not hold him against his will or lie to him. A breathless gasp happens as Justin’s lips are almost touching his. 

“You shoved me to the bed-” He begins in a harsh whisper.

“Stop it.”

“I tried to get up, but you shoved me back down then ripped off my clothes-“

“Stop it…this isn’t right…”

A finger traces over Lucky’s cheek. “I wasn’t prepared…you slammed your cock into me over and over…”

‘NO!” Lucky yells out both to himself and to Justin. He doesn’t want to hear this disturbing tale.

But there’s something different about hearing it this time. His rattled, fear-filled mind is throwing up strangely familiar images to go along with it. Not only that, but his body is starting to react to the closeness. He couldn’t even stop the soft moan from escaping.

“Looks like someone is enjoying this more than he’s letting on.” Justin says with a chuckle in his voice.

The chuckle is caught in his throat when he is forcibly shoved away. Lucky returns the favor by grabbing Justin by the hair then tossing him to the ground. He’s then pinned to the cold linoleum then forced to look into a pair of cold blue eyes.

  _Not again…_

“Jason?” Justin chances calling Lucky by his real name in the hopes that it will make him let up his grip. However he gets a low snarl as a response.

Seconds seem to slow tick by. The downed man feels his hopes draining away. Then, as suddenly as it happened, Lucky moves away. While still staring down at Justin, he orders him to leave. Unfortunately Justin doesn’t move quickly enough and is yanked up to his feet then pushed toward the door.

“GET OUT!”

 This time, Justin takes the moment. No cockiness. No smirk. No anything.

Otunga looks up when he hears the door to the locker room open.

“You alright, man?” he asks Justin when he notices the disheveled look of his stable mate.

Justin quietly laughs. “I’m fine. I got what I needed.”

Otunga raises a dark eyebrow. “What did he get?” he thinks inwardly. “A beat down?” He’s careful in not voicing his concerns. He just follows Justin as he walks away. He does, however, give the locker room door a confused glance.

In the locker room, Lucky tries to calm down. He paces the floor while running his fingers through his hair. Why did he let himself get caught up like that? A string of curses echo in his head. He stops his pacing to take a deep breath. Justin is lying! Nothing happened. He just got drunk that night and slept it off at Justin’s place.

Once he’s convinces himself that everything is alright, Lucky goes back to packing his gear.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for notes

_I’m sorry Lucky, but you have been eliminated._

What he should have done was find that prick Michael Cole and punch **him** in the face. How dare he say that! He should have done what Eli did when he was eliminated and ripped shit up. Just take out the closest body. It didn’t matter anyway. He did everything that was asked of him. He listened to Mark Henry’s advice. He still got his ass handed to him every week. Those challenges were idiotic, he knew that! He did them anyway, especially that one with the nasty looking full figured chick. Lucky still dry heaves whenever he thinks about it. He did all that and the fans still dumped all over him. He wanted nothing more than to tell him how he really felt. The good guy? He died out there in the middle of the ring.

After taking his shower, Lucky throws his belongings into his suitcase then quickly leaves the building. He pulls out his iPhone to look up a cab company. He’s not going to wait on Mike this time. While doing so, he doesn’t notice a black Cadillac Escalade up next to him and two black clad individuals jump out. A chloroform soaked rag is suddenly placed over his nose. As expected, the wrestler starts to fight his way out if his situation. However, the chloroform takes effect and he loses consciousness. He is quickly thrown into the vehicle then it speeds out of the parking lot. The only thing left behind is Lucky’s iPhone on the ground.

_“Jason?”_

He hears his name, but it sounds muffled. The slight hammering in his head makes it hard to focus.

“Wake up, Jason…”

A moan comes from Lucky as his slowly opens his eyes. It takes him a moment to adjust to the lowlight caused by the candles that illuminate the room. Where is he?

“Wha…where?’ He tries to voice his concern, but his it feels like he’s talking with cotton balls in his mouth.

“Shhhhh.” A hand caresses his cheek.

Lucky turns his face toward the touch to find Justin sitting beside him. He looks like he had just stepped from the shower: a towel is around his waist and his short brown hair looks damp.

“Justin?” he asks again. “What’s going on? Where-“

The older man shushes him again.

“He’s finally awake?”

Heath walks over to the bed then sits on the opposite side of Lucky. He too has a white towel around his waist and his shoulder length strawberry blonde hair is slightly wet.

“Hey buddy.” Heath says to Lucky while smiling down at him.

“Let me up guys.” Lucky tells them as he makes an attempt at sitting up. Justin and Heath stop him by gently pushing him back onto the bed.

Justin looks down at him, a smile on his face. “Relax. Everything will be fine.”

Something about this whole set up feels wrong, Lucky looks at Justin then Heath. Where are they? He takes a glance at his own body. Why are they all in nothing but towels? What is going on here?

“Well, well, well!” I see that our guest has awakened.”

Lucky inwardly cringes when he hears the impetuous voice of Wade Barrett.  He strolls into the room; his usual air of arrogance surrounding him. Just like everyone else in the room, he is wearing only wearing a white towel. Lucky’s attention though is fixed on what is in Wade’s right hand: a syringe containing a blue translucent substance.

“Cannon,” Wade says. “You seem to be a little wound up. I have something that will set you up right and proper.”

“I don’t want anything from you, Barrett.” Lucky growls out. He tries to get up again. This time, Heath and Justin are more forceful when they push him back down. Wade’s chuckle breaks the tension.

“Don’t you get exhausted playing the good guy?” he asks. “Don’t you want to do what you want and not what others think you should do/”

Lucky looks at him warily and wonders what game the Nexus leader is trying to play. Wade continues his speech. “All those people that tell you how bad you are. Don’t you want to just rip them apart? Tell them that their words are shit?” He smirks at how intensively Lucky is listing. “You’re playing a part that you’re not happy with, Lucky.”

The young man’s eyes shift back to the syringe in Wade’s hand.

“What is that for?”

“Oh this? This is your ticket to the one thing you’ve always wanted. Respect.” Wade moves closer to the bed. “I’ve offered this to each member of Nexus. Some took it with no questions asked.”  His green eyes shift over to Justin. “Some took a bit more convincing.”

Lucky follows Wade’s line of sight. That’s when he realizes that Justin didn’t want this. A cold foreboding feeling takes over as he wonders what was done to finally break him.

“We can be friends again, Jason.’ Justin practically croons out as he straddles Lucky. He leans over and places a soft kiss on his lips. “I promise I’ll be willing next time.”

Heath looks on; a simmering anger with a matching scowl. How can he still want to be around that loser after all the pain he caused?

“Justin...” Lucky’s voice is a bit shaky. “Nothing happ-“

His head snaps to the side when he is struck with an open hand slap.

“Stop saying that!” Justin yells. The explosive outburst even startles Wade and Heath. They were not expecting this from him.

“It did happen.” He reaches down to play with a strand of Lucky’s hair. “And I remember every sick and horrifying detail. Maybe it was my fault for inviting you to my place that night. I had a little crush on you back them.” A small laugh comes from him as a tear runs down his cheek. “I really cared for you. And you know what’s crazy? I think I still do.”

                  Justin quickly grabs a handful of Lucky’s hair and tugs hard. Lucky makes a protest and tries to get up to stop him, but this time Heath pins down both arms.

                  “My precious Jason…” he spits out in a mockingly sweet tone. “you have to be punished for what you did.” He reaches behind him for Wade to give him the syringe, which he gives him.  Wade then helps Heath in further restraining Lucky.

                  “Hey!” Lucky shouts as he fights against them. “Help! Help!”

                  Justin positions the needle at the vein in the bend juncture of his right arm. “Now you know what it feels like to have someone force themselves onto you...”

                  Wade slaps his hand over Lucky’s mouth as Justin injects the blue substance into his arm.

           


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for notes.

_We walk alone_  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory _  
_

            With the roar of disapproval raining down upon them, the Nexus walks down the ramp toward the ring. They are the most dominant force in the WWE right now. Why should they worry about boos?  Wade takes the mic once the group is in the ring.

            “We-

_Your time is up, my time is now_  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!

            The majority Pro-Cena crowd cheers wildly as the leader of the Cenation’s music fills the arena. Seconds later, he appears on the stage with mic in hand. Tonight, his t-shirt, sweatbands and baseball hat are in his current color of choice: purple.

            “Wade, I think these good people have had of enough of you and the rest of Nexus.” He says into the mic.

            “Well now. Look what we have here. Super Cena coming in to save the day.”  Wade mocks. “How predictable. Do you honestly think I give a damn about these sheep?”

            The audience again shows its disapproval by booing at Nexus.

            “Oh that’s real funny.” Cena replies. “The only sheep I see are the ones in that ring with you.”

            A smirk appears on Cena’s face as he witnesses how his words have affected the men in the ring. While Wade gives him a stony stare down, the other members throw angry words at him.

            Cena continues, “You all look like you want come at me. Oh wait, my back isn’t turn. Let me help you with that. “

            Just as Cena turns around, he is grabbed then taken down hard with a lariat. His back and the back of his head hit the grating. Shock and awe flows through the arena. For Nexus, it’s there time to beam in triumph.

            “What in the world!?!” King exclaims into his headset.

            “Wait!” Michael Cole follows suit. “Is that..!?”

            Through his pain-filled eyes, Cena looks up into pools of ice. Strands of long brown hair partly cover a face with no emotion.  The yellow N is emblazed on the front of the t-shirt that his attacker wears and on his upper right arm is a matching band.

            “While you were trying to be funny, Cena, you didn’t give me a chance to introduce the newest member of Nexus.” Wade reveals.

            Justin can’t help but smile. The crowd’s roar of hate is deafening. He got what he wanted. He always got what he wanted.

            The boos used to bother him, but now they’re like music to his ears. Wade was right. It’s better to be hated for what you really are than to be loved for what you are not. That smile on his face? True and genuine. Damn it feels good to be bad.

 

_You're either Nexus or you're against us_


End file.
